


In which Lassiter catches up

by beggar_always



Category: Psych
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-02
Updated: 2011-11-02
Packaged: 2017-10-25 15:37:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/271939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beggar_always/pseuds/beggar_always
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for exuberantself for that iTunes meme where a number is given and a fic is written for the corresponding song. The song was (#1358) "It Catches Up With You" from The Social Network soundtrack and the prompt was for Shawn/Lassiter.</p>
    </blockquote>





	In which Lassiter catches up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [exuberantself](https://archiveofourown.org/users/exuberantself/gifts).



> Written for exuberantself for that iTunes meme where a number is given and a fic is written for the corresponding song. The song was (#1358) "It Catches Up With You" from The Social Network soundtrack and the prompt was for Shawn/Lassiter.

It's been a long time since Lassiter's had someone to lose himself completely in. He had it with Victoria at the beginning - when they were both young and almost, just slightly, foolish. Lucinda was always only interested in forgetting her own day and never invested much in getting Lassiter to forget his. Lassiter's spent the bulk of his adulthood with no real escape from the stress of his responsibilities.

He thinks it's starting to get to him.

Shawn's just _there_ and all Lassiter can think about anymore is losing himself in the younger man. He's shouldered his burdens for far too long - he _deserves_ this.

Shawn just smirks at him when they find each other in the bar. He looks like all along he's just been waiting on Lassiter to catch up.

/end


End file.
